Mr Brightside: Part Three
by SpadePariah
Summary: Drew/Owen the boys little fight club gets a little more homo-romantic than the implied homo-erotic demeanor than it was before. . . Re-edited


**Mr Brightside Part Three:**

Shadows swarmed around the gym lit softly by a stream of florescent glow flooding in from the doors leading to the hallway. Boys standing by watching as two others rolled around the mat. There was jet-black hair being grabbed by pale hands. All that was in sight were tight shorts hugging the equally pale thighs of the muscular boy, wrapped around the waist of the shorter boy struggling top. His creamy thighs softy covered by sweat soaked hair hugging the waistband of boxer shorts.  
>"You got him Owen!" One of the boys yelled. Owen smirked down at his captive as he straddled the shorter boys groin with his other thigh. "Drew get up! Take him down!" Another voice called from the side-lines. Drew was locked under Owen's massive form, he could feel the bed of the boy's thigh grind against his boxer briefs.<br>The shorter boy lay defensive under the sweaty teen, his bare chest heaving as he wrestled under the muscular teen. Owen's broad shirtless chest clenched, his pectorals gleaming while he suspended Drew's arm over his mess of dark hair. Drew laid helpless under the buff teen in nothing but the thin fabric of baby blue briefs. Owen's thigh buried in Drew's partially revealed sack. The shorter boy ejected his leg in attempt to free himself; but let it get caught under Owen's iron bulged bicep.  
>Drew froze when he felt the beefy thigh brushing up his shaft. The friction of the grinding motion gave the boy instant wood. His erection pushing hard into Owen's thigh distracted him from his previous goal. Giving Drew the chance to trade positions. He tumbled over the larger teen and crashed his hard on into Owen's exposed abs the tightness was more than noticeable to him, but he kept quite while he let the pretty boy wrestle his burly form to the mat. Owen let the smaller teen's arousal press into the short covered groin under him.<br>Drew straddled the pale exposed shoulders under him and worked his legs under Owens thighs. His stiffy jutting into Owen's beef created more friction causing Owen to lay still under the pretty boy as he sexually ground his solid shaft into his balls. The buff teen began swelling in his loose shorts, receiving himself a smile from the boy above. Owen threw himself up and resumed their previous position.  
>Taking the boy's leg and pushing into his out stretched ass he applied pressure with his bulge. The burly boy dropped his chest on the rapidly rising pecs of his opposing friend and whispered huskily into his ear, "You should know I'll be in charge when we do this again . . ."<br>Owen pushed Drew's arm above his head and ground his bulge into his thin briefs. "Threw it and we'll Pick this up in a few baby boy." Drew nodded in agreement and threw his hand on the mat giving up. Owen picked himself off of the smaller teen and in one quick motion reached in his shorts and tucked the thick erection behind the waistband and smugly took a victory lap around the mat.  
>Drew rolled over on his stomach and rose to a crouch on all fours to give himself a chance to let his hard on die down. Owen lent a hand down to Drew and pulled the tanned boy in for a brotherly hug and quickly whispered to him, "I'm heading to the showers wait a few and meet me back there." The muscular boy nodded feverishly in agreement. After he knew that Drew got the message he broke the embrace and threw his arms up and flexed his biceps in a cocky manner.<br>Drew walked into the locker room shortly after the rest of the boys cleared out of the gym and was cornered by Owen's massive out stretched bicep.  
>"So ... I get you hard pretty boy?" Drew sank into the marble wall as Owen pushed his free palm against the wall locking Drew in an embracing stance. "You had me ready to blow out there . . ." the buff teen teased thuggishly as he watched the boy under him like a hawk.<br>Drew's puppy dog eyes were gleaming with sexual vice. "For a tough guy you know how to get a Guy up." The pretty boy smirked as he was rising to the intensity of the composure that he was held in.  
>Owen crashed their lips together and gripped his boy's lower back. Drew ran his palms up slope of the buff boy's back and let his dick tent his shorts for the second time. Owen's hands snapped the elastic band and his fingers found their way to his tight ass. His massive finger breached the tightness and gave the shorter boy a shiver. His lips trembled as they parted giving Owen his chance to take charge. Another finger found it's way in and Drew pushed back into the thick digit.<br>"You like that pretty boy?" Owen smiled as his shorts tented in front. The shorter teen groaned in reply.  
>"Warm me up baby boy I wanna be ready, we gotta be quick." Drew immediately reached for the massive thick length to accommodate the command.<br>The teens jaw dropped from the girth of Owen's erection. "Too much for you pretty boy?" he teased as Drew palmed the beefy cock. After a minute of preparing the smaller teen Owen dropped Drew's briefs and relieved himself of his own confides.  
>He pulled Drew's thigh up the length of his hip and crouched down slightly before thrusting up. The tight heat was arousing at first grip. Owen's dick was large and godly, Drew melted into his iron like biceps as he rode the muscular teen's meat. "Like that pretty boy. Huh? You like that." Owen teased as his rod filled the boys heat.<br>Drew's back was pressed against the wall as he hovered on one leg in Owen's frim grip while he fucked him aggressively. The tension from their fight and the closeness of their shafts got the larger boy sexually charged hunger that the smaller form beneath him was more than happy to fulfil. Owen's teeth were clenched tightly as he entered Drew's tightness.  
>Owen pressed their bodies together as he lifted Drew off the floor and his legs wrapped around his waist. Drew hung his arms over the burly boy's neck and tightened his hole while Owen buried his face in the nook of the pretty boys neck. A growl ripped out of his chest and he filled the boy to the max.<br>He flooded Drew with his hot ropes. Owen shook violently and growled as he reached his climax. Drew held his own hard on and tightened his hole drawing out Owen's orgasm longer. Each rope of his hot seed that shot caused the larger boy to thrust up and fill his baby boy even more. When he was relieved he spit in his hand and pulled Drew's erection into his control. Owen slathered his saliva up the boy's length, "You gonna spill for me? You gonna blow for me baby boy." He whispered gruffly into the writhing boy in his lap.  
>Owen slathered up another stroke letting Drew shoot his load up over his chiselled abs. "That's it keep it coming." He grunted as Drew's whiteness run down the slope of his chest. Drew groaned and whimpered as the hot waves of his climax over throw him. Owen pushed his head into his pleasure red lover; "I think we might have to train like this more often." Drew smirked at the remark as he pulled his baby blue shorts up.<br>Owen opened his locker and threw a towel over his shoulder watching as Drew collapsed on the wooden bench below him. The buff teen looked over his spent pretty boy. "You gonna soak up the memory?" he teased playfully standing over the tanned teen, his erection falling down. "That was great." The smaller teen hummed. Owen took that as an exit note as he turned and made way to the showers.

**Thanks for reading sorry it took so long to re-edit please review and let me know your thoughts.**  
><strong>-Pariah<strong>


End file.
